unexpected people in unexpected place
by Tok3n420
Summary: this is a cross over of my two favorite shows skins and south of nowhere its gonna be a naomily and of course a spashley and dont forget a little keffy :  so yeah enjoy hopefully :
1. Chapter 1

Spencers Pov

So I really don't know how it got to this my life has come down crashing down in the matter of a weeks time. My

brother was shot, my moms a homophobic bitch and a cheater, my dad decided he's not going to put up with it

anymore so their officially getting a divorce. Cant say I didn't see it coming though my moms been a raging bitch

since I came out a week ago before prom. The first person I told about it was my big brother Clay he

unfortunately died the next day at prom by a drive by. On that note I was pretty upset so I talked to my other

brother Glen about it he didn't like the idea at all he was pissed he told my mom. It wouldn't be so bad if we

weren't catholic, well im not I don't consider myself one even though I go with them to mass and all that but still I

just usually text Chelsea or Aiden the whole time. But anyways after he freaked and told my parents my mom was

pissed she said I was just crying for attention and that it was a phase and I would get over it. My dad was fine

with it he told me she would eventually get over being so homophobic when she realizes its not a phase but, we

didn't even get to wait for that since my mom was so mad that my dad was defending me she started cheating.

We would have never of know if my dad hadn't have gone to the hospital to bring her lunch since she was staying

late. He walked right in on her and her co worker getting it on. She didn't even try to explain herself that's

probably for the best I hate when someone gets caught cheating and they try the whole "this isn't what it looks

like" speech that's just bull shit. Well after all that my dad had enough and yesterday the papers were signed and

the lines were drawn. Glen is staying here in LA with my mom and me and my dad are going to England, Bristol to

be correct my cousin lives there he said it would be top notch if we moved there and that it's a great place. So me

and dad packed up called a mover place their taking our stuff there tomorrow and were getting on a plane today

in an hour we called mom to say we were leaving she told me good and that she didn't want me the "devil" child

here anyways and that I was no daughter of hers anymore. I mean I guess I should be more sad but really im

just kind of glad actually I mean my moms been a bitch and controlling to me my whole life. Im kind of glad she

cant walk all over me and my dad anymore. Oh were getting on the plane now im so excited this is going to be a

whole different place I get to start over no one to judge me itll be awesome. So we get on the plane and sit down

my dad squeezes my hand and tells me were going to be alright and that I should get some rest. He lays his

head against the window and drifts off. I cant sleep though im to excited ohh also I never introduced myself im

Spencer Carlin im 17 I was a senior this year I guess im going to be starting at a college when school year starts

up again. Its called roundview college im excited to see my cousin Cook to hes pretty nice has a fucked up family

like me atleast I know ill have someone to show me around and keep my mind off of things im kind of greatfull for

that. As I keep thinking of how its going to be there in Bristol I slowly drift off to sleep and don't wake up till I

hear that were almost there and that we need to buckle up and what not. "are you excited Spence?" my dad

asks me sweetly. I smile at him "I am actually I don't think this was such a bad idea im glad we left everything

would have reminded me of him anyways." I look down a bit sadly after that. He wraps an arm around me and

kisses me on the temple "were going to be fine Spence bristols great I went here as a kid probably hasn't

changed a bit. Also your going to have your cousin cook here to show ya the ropes… just don't do to many drugs

Spence I know how easy it is to get them and im not saying don't because well I was young once to and I know

how it is just don't go crazy and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to call me for help you promise?" I smile

at my dad at how cool he's being. "of course dad im not going to do all that I mean well I might I don't really know

yet but I wont go crazy and od or anything" we laugh a bit and he hugs me. Next thing I know I hear the dude

saying we have landed and can go now. We get off and go around to luggage claims and get our bags that we

brought. "okay so cook said he would pick us up here" my dad exclaims as we look over we hear some ruckas "Oi!

You know you wanna willy waggle with the cookie monster! Come on babes! Im hot your hot lets get together

and feel alright!" ahhh and that is my cocky cousin cook ha hes still the same old cook that I know and love me

and my dad start walkin over to him and the blonde hes with. As we get closer we hear her response "Cook you

couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer" she says dryly as

cook howls with laughter "haha good one blondie and that's why you're my best mate!" he says as he hugs her

and ruffles her hair a bit. He then turns and notices us "EYYY! Its my favorite uncle Arthur and my favoritest little

blondie Spence! How are ya?" he runs up to me and lifts me up spinning me around "hey cook put me down!" he

laughs and puts me down "so have a nice flight yeah?". I smile "it was alright slept like the whole way here kind

of refreshing" he smiles and starts jumping about "that's great cuz were going to go fucking mentalll! Tonight get

royally fucked yeah? Having a bash at our mate Effys tonight so you can meet the whole crew!" he smiles and my

dad chuckles slightly. The blonde girl smiles at cooks antics and turns towards us "excuse my prick of a mate here

who cant even introduce anyone im Naomi" she says politely I smile and introduce myself "Spencer Carlin it's a

pleasure to meet ya" my dad smiles and offers his hand "Arthur Carlin nice to meet ya also but I didn't get much

sleep on the flight since I got elbowed by a sleeping spencer and was woken up and couldn't get back to sleep I

would like to get back to ours and have a good rest" cook laughs a bit and wiggles his eyebrows "a bit crazy

when ya sleep are we?" he laughs his loud laugh as we all head to his car to drop off my dad because apparently

we need to go to uncle keiths pub to get fucked before we go get fucked and he wants me to meet the crew. Im

a bit nervous to say the least I just cant stop wondering what their going to be like or if their going to actually like

me. I mean Naomi seems to like me but that's just her. I sigh as we pull up to our new home Naomi gives me a

small smile and my dad hops out and she jumps in the front seat and were off to keiths pub. Uncle keith is a bit of

a crazy man his stories are always pretty funny my dad says he was always fucked up when he was younger. My

dad has two brothers uncle keith and cooks dad whos well awol really but yeah that's a different story to tell.

Well anyways my dad grew up in ohio in the states and his dad fucked off here and had two more kids they met

and got along good so their pretty close ive never had the pleasure of coming here to meet em they just always

came to us but Im kind of wishing we had I like it here everythings so different and like well I don't know its just

better I think but yeah. Hmmm it looks like were here we get out and slowly walk into the pub towards a group of

kids that look about our age. I take a deep breath nervous as hell as were walking in "OIiiii! Looks like the parties

officially here yeah?" he yells as he runs over there ohh jeeze im nervous.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencers Pov

Cook is ecstatic as we walk up to the booth with all of his friends theres a mysterious looking brunette with

piercing blue eyes smirking at me, a smiling girl who looks a bit excited next to a dark skinned boy. Theres a

stoner looking kid next to a guy with curly hair and braces and then theres two girls twins to be exact although

they don't look exactly the same one has dark brown hair with purple in it and one has bright red hair. They all

look up and smile at us as we come to the table besides the darker hair'd twin she seems to look annoyed. Naomi

sits down next to the red head and me and cook sit down next to the mysterious brunette. Cook smiles at them

all "so this is my cousin spencer I was tellin ya about" they all smile nicely at me except the blonde she looks even

more excited. The red head smiles at me and introduces herself "its nice to finally meet ya im Emily and this twat

is sister Katie" Katie seems to scoff and roll her eyes. Im not one to judge usually but she seems like a bitch. The

stoner looking guy looks at me "im Freddie this is my best mate JJ" he ruffles his hair and the boy looks a bit

annoyed by the action but then quickly smiles "nice to meet you". The blonde girl smiles and offers her hand "im

Pandora! And this is my boyfriend Thomas! Hes whizzer its nice to meet you!" Thomas smiles at me "its very nice

to meet you" after that Cook smirks and looks at the brunette "and this lovely lady is Effy" effy smirks and rolls

her eyes a bit "it's a pleasure to meet you cooks been talking about you for a week". Katie scoffs "we were

starting to think he was just talking bollocks" they all chuckle a bit. Cook laughs "now why would I do that!".

Uncle keith walks up to us and gives us some shots "hey Spence hows your dad you guys get all settled in" I

smile at him "yeah he was a bit tired though so he just went to bed" he laughs "well its good to see ya maybe

since you're here you can keep our cookie here outta trouble yeah?" I laugh "ill try I don't really know if id be able

to do that or if anyone really could" cook laughs "oh you guys are funny now! Lets take some shots of

Tequillllaaaa!" he begins takin shots as does everyone else. I look at the shot in front of me and sigh well heres

to the start of my new life! I shoot back my shot feeling the warm liquid in the back of my throat and its awfully

inviting so I do another. Time flies by and ive done way to many shots to keep count of and were all just chatting

Freddie,JJ,Thomas, and Pandora left not long after cook went off with some girl leaving me here with his friends I

don't mind though their pretty nice and Naomi said I can stay at hers tonight since I was pretty fucked. So we

ordered another round of shots and talked a bit "so what do you guys say we hit up a club?" Effy suggests

smirking at me then at the other girls. Katie scoffs "as long as it isn't a lezzer club fuckin muff munchers" Emily

glares at her a bit as does Naomi, Effy just smirks "oh why not Katiekins afraid a big bad lezzer is gonna hit on

ya?" we all chuckle a bit and I smile "lets id love to see her face when a whole bunch of lesbians hit on her… if any

do that is" she scoffs again "if we do I bet lots of girls hit on me fuck it lets go ill show you all!" she gets up and

goes outside. Effy smirks at me "well that was easy" Emily giggles "well she usually is" Naomi nearly spits out her

shot as she finishes it off and we all stand up and head outside. As we approach the club Katie smirks at us and

goes up to the front of the line where the bouncer is and whispers in his ear god knows what the hell shes telling

him but whatever it is gets us in and we wander inside. Katie smirks at us and goes to the bar probably to hit on

girls I swear shes secretly a muff muncher as she put it. Effy smiles and pulls out a baggy and Emily and Naomi

smile and we gather around her. She puts a pill on her tongue and Emily takes it swiftly with a quick kiss as does

Naomi. They both looked at each other with extreme jealously as the others do I wonder if their aware of their

painfully obvious flirting and how much they look into eachother…whatever not my prob now Effy is looking at me

expectantly with a pill on her tongue so I quickly put my lips to her taking the pill with my tongue. But this wasn't

as quick as it was with Emily and Naomi and she gently massaged my tongue with hers we kissed more

aggressively for a while. The she smirks and drags me off to the dance floor as we start dancing to the music I

can feel the drugs starting to take place and it feels great mixed with my really good buzz. The more me and Effy

dance the less innocent it gets after Im not sure how long ive turned around and shes attached to my neck im

guessing there will be a mark there when shes done she slowly moves up to my jaw and we start kissing more.

We practically fuck on the dance floor until Emily, Naomi and a rather irritated looking Katie come up to us and say

were going to head back to naomi's besides Katie who decided she was going to go over to some fit guys house

she was talking about. She seemed really irritated with me after the interruption of our dancing. Hmmmm maybe

im just seeing things that are not there fuck it to fucked up to think we share a cab to Naomi's and on the way

Effy cant keep her hands off me not that I mind shes rather sexy and I don't even care. We get to Naomi's and go

inside. Emily yawns and Naomi smiles at her "ya wanna go to bed ems?" she smiles tiredly and nods "you and Effy

can take my mums room since shes not going to be around for a while" they go off to her room I presume and Effy

smirks at me "so bed?" I smirk at her and she drags me up to what im guessing is Naomi's moms room and she

throws me on the bed and climbs on top of me. She smirks and starts kissing my neck I reach down and pull off

her shirt and she does the same to me not soon after we are completely unclothed now and she starts sucking

and nipping my nipples as her hand slowly goes down and rubs my clit she puts two fingers in and starts pumping

in and out. "ahh" I moan as her pace quickins and she makes a wet trail down my body and starts flicking my clit

with her tongue and pumping in and out of me not to long after im about to cum "ahhhhhhhhhhh Eff" and then iim

there and we lay in silence as she comes up and kisses me once more and we lay there side by side until I smirk

and kiss her some more and return the favor a while later we pass out.

Emily's POv

I wake up up curled up next to Naomi sometimes in moments like this its really hard Ive never felt the way I feel

about her and I know she knows it but we never really have talked about it. We always end up like this when

were drunk or sometimes even when were not it all started a few months ago…_**we were sitting in her room **_

_**drinking a bottle of vodka to our selves just talking. I had really liked her for a while and after we started **_

_**hanging out it got even worse well not worse but better I guess. She smiles at me lazily "your so cute **_

_**when your deep in thought" I blush deeply and look down she just smiles brightly and tilts my chin up **_

_**"and you look even more adorable when your blushing" I blush more and smile at her looking into her **_

_**intense blue eyes we stare at each other for a while until she starts looking at my lips and leaning in. After **_

_**a few slow painful seconds we lean in completely and her lips are on mine. She kisses me deeply and as **_

_**time passes it gets more passionate but it doesn't last to long seeing as we need to breathe. As we pull **_

_**apart she looks shyly at me and smiles. I smile back at her "so what was that Naoms?" she looks down **_

_**shyly "ive wanted to do that for quit a while now" i look down shyly "really?" she smiles "yeah I just **_

_**have never really had the guts to" I smile and kiss her again this time more aggressively we pull away **_

_**"ive wanted to do that too" she smiles and kisses me again and we lay in her bed kissing the rest of the **_

_**night and eventually fall asleep cuddling. **_Ever since that night its always been the same we kiss say sweet

things to each other but we never go any further and we never talk about it. I guess I never have because im

afraid that she will reject me although I have a feeling she might not I still am scared that she might. I sigh

happily and snuggle into her more. I see her smile sweetly as I do this and she opens her eyes and smiles

brightly at me after she sees our current position. "so how did ya sleep babes" I smile and she tightens her arms

around me holding me closer if that's even possible "great since I was with you" she smiles and kisses me softly

"so do ya wanna go make some breakfast?" I smile "yah of course, what are ya makin?" she smiles and we get

up and put our clothes back on "whatever you want babe". So we go down stairs and she makes waffles, bacon,

sausage, and some eggs cuz she knows Effy likes em. She knows me so well. I smile at her and walk up behind

her and wrap my arms around her. She tenses at my touch but quickly relaxes as I trace little patterns on her

arms. "so do ya wanna go wake up Eff and spencer?" I smile "yeah lets go" we make our way upstairs and poke

our heads in and the sight we see is hilarious theres clothes all over the floor scattered around and a naked

Spencer is cuddled into a very naked Effy's side. We chuckle and I pull out my phone and snap a picture before

Naomi yells slightly "Hey wake the fuck up yeah? I made breakfast!" their eyes pop open and the both of them

look around at the state their in and spencer blushes slightly and Effy smirks "we'll be down in a minute" we

chuckle a bit and exit the room "wow I really didn't think that would be happening when she first got here she

looks so innocent" I chuckle "oh Naomi you should never judge a book by its cover you never know whos innocent

or not" I smile and wink at her and head down the stairs.


End file.
